the bully and the prince
by simbaanaya
Summary: Nala is getting bullied by a snotty lioness cub named sierra,and it makes her really upset.Over time it get's worse and worse untile she decideds to become the bully for a change.what happens when sierra is knocked out of the top spot and meets simba?
1. Chapter 1

**Goodafternoon everyone!**

**I should be updating my other story never doubt love today or tommorrow.**

**By the way i am restarting my series. **

**I am creating a new oc.**

**Her name is sierra**

**This is who simba is going to be with from now on,besides uzuri and kamira untile i finish my other stories.**

**She has honey colerd light fur,light gold/ green eyes,colorless paws,creamy under belly,straight thin bangs.**

**Sorry!this isn't a real chapter but i will put the real first chapter up later today or tommorrow or sometime this month.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Have a great day!**

**Sorry,one more thing,wich one of my ocs do you like better?**

**Uzuri:**

**Kamira:**

**Ashani:**

**Karlyana:**

**Please tell me in a reveiw!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Did you like my simba/tama story?**

**The reson i always pair simba with someone else is because i grow tired of nala.**

**Anyway sierra is going to be the best oc ever!**

* * *

**Sierra.**

''Another day to toucher the little twit!''i said aloud.

''You see i am currently the bully of the pride,i call it a daily hobby of mine.''

I really don't bother anybody exept for this loser named nala,the others are just a bonus.

'Despit being a bully i have my fair share of friends.''

''Samantha and brenda are my two partners in crime,they are also my best friends.''

''They help me pull pranks on the loser nala.''

''Just last week i pushed her into a pile of mud!''

''The look on her face made my day!''

''She is such an anoying freak!''

''Now it is time for me to begin my ran of terror.''

''I walked out of the cave tryumphantly into the daylight,then walked down the rock stairs to the waterhole.''

''Once i got their i found my friends samantha and brenda.''

''We sat by the water and talked for a few minutes before we saw the loser and her friend simba walking over to us.''

''I don't know why he wasted his time with that cow!he should be best friends with me!''

''Why couldn't he be friends with me?''

''I shook the thought out of my head then stood up and motioned for my friends to follow.''

''Well good morning to you frog!i sneered.''

''Go away sierra!''simba said standing infront of nala protectivly.

''Why are you defending what ever that is?''I asked pointing to nala.

''Nala is cool unlike you!''simba replied frowning'',all you do is put people down!''

''His words stung slightly but i brushed it aside.''

''Cool?''samantha snorted,please,that ugly snake can't even make a friend!

Tears came to nala's eyes and she began to wimpear softly.

''Yeah!''brenda chimed in,who could stand the oder of her?

''She mine as well crawl back into whatever dirty small whole she came from.''i said smirking evilly at her.

''Nala's pathetic tears where now streaming down her ugly face.''

''Thats right,''brenda taunted,''go ahead and cry you little baby!do you think anybody cares?''

All of the other cubs started to laugh at nala and call her names.

''She fell on the ground and buried her face into her paws and continued to wimpear much to my delight.''

''What's the matter?''samantha asked venemously,''can't handle a little teasing?you pethetic piece of dirt!''

''Your so weak!''brenda said laughing.

I laughed cruelly along with them,all of the cubs soon joined in chanting weak little need freak.

Simba yelled at them to go away but the kept on taunting her,some of the cubs kicked her in her side yelling at her to get up and say something.

''I decided to step in and make it worse.''

''Hey nala why don't you go run back to your mommy and daddy?''i taunted evilly.

''Oh i forgot!''i said with fake sadness,''you don't have a dad!''

''You poor little orphane girl!''i screamed happily.

All the cubs lafter grew and they started to chant poor little orphane girl.

Nala wimpering stopped then she wiped away her tears and stood up getting right in my face.

''Shut up.''she growled.

''Did she really think i was afraid of her?''

''Or what?orphane?''

''She had a mom but it was still fun to tease her.''

''I decided to put her in her place so i tripped her and she fell face first into the water hole.''

''Have a nice swim termite!''i screamed.

Simba stared at me in disbalief and horror.

''What?''i asked innocently.

''Simba shook his head then tried to help nala out of the water.''

''I laughed again wickedly then me and my friends walked away from the pathetic little scene glowing with pride.''

''We won and she lost.''

''Thats just how i like it.''

* * *

**A/N:so how did you like sierra?she and her friends are pretty mean huh?Well please reveiw!have a great night everyone!happy summer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

I hope you all had great day!

Please enjoy this next chapter!

Goodnight!

* * *

**Sierra's pov.**

It was now night time and i was planing another prank on nala.

Samantha and brenda are helping ofcourse.

Anyway this is going to be the best one yet!

Around midnight i snuck away from my mother to wake samantha and brenda up.

We stepped over lionesses and cubs untile we came to nala and her mother.

She was curled up in a ball next to her mother with her thumb in her mouth.

''Pathetic.''brenda said rolling her eyes.

We extented our claws then gently ran them throught her fur on her back taking some off.

We kept clawing at her back untile there was a long line of missing fur.

After we finished her back we moved to her face,i got her cheeks,samantha got her forehead,and brenda ripped the fur off of her tail.

I am suprisd she didn't wake up.

Well she was know for being a heavy sleeper.

We laughed softly but wickedly before returning to our mothers.

I layed down completly satisfied with the prank i had pulled.

I wonder what she will say tomorrow morning when she wakes up and looks like a hairless cat.

With evil thoughts of her crying on the floor curled up in a ball i drifted of to sleep.

* * *

In the morning i woke up very early to find everyone was still in the den asleep,exept for simba.

Since he was up i decided to get up and look for him.

Afterall this was the one time he wasn't with nala.

I stepped past a sleeping shaved nala and smirked before rushing out of the cave into the rising sun.

* * *

I walked throught the pridelands for a while trying to find simba.

Honestly the entire land was beautiful.

The birds where coming out of their nest,as the sun rose the antelope started galloping around the land.

I wonder what it would be like to rule over a kingdom like this when i get older.

After walking through the land for a few minutes i found simba sitting on a small hill in the middle of the pride lands looking at the sky.

_''Maybe i should go talk to him.''_i thought.

I walked timidly over to him then stopped next to him.

I decided to sit down next to him.

''What are you doing?''i asked softly.

''Looking at the sky,''he responded rolling his eyes,''what does it look like?''

''Listen,''i said calmly,''just because i am bullying nala doesn't make me a bad kid,i just wanted to talk.''

''About what?''he asked turning his head to me.

''I just wanted to say i'm sorry i made you upset,''i said sincerly.

I actually was sorry for making him upset.

''Maybe you should say that to nala.''simba replied.

'''Please forgive me?''i begged with puppy dog eyes,''pretty please?''

Simba frowned in thought for a moment before anwsering.

Well i geuss i forgive you. replied with a light smile,''so what should we talk about?''

''I don't know,''i replied shrugging,''bugs?feet?eyes?food?wich you seem to eat alot of,''i said patting his belly.

''I do not!''simba said devensivly,he crossed his arms and huffed,''i think i eat a normal amount of food.''

''Oh really?''i asked smirking.

Simba frowned at me then started to smile.

He bent down,picked up grass and then threw it at my face.

''Your going to pay!''i shouted happily.

I threw grass back at him.

Pretty soon we where in a grass match laughing and running around.

This is so cool!

Finally i could hang out with simba without nala around.

Who knew i could have fun with out bullieng nala!

We stopped running around the small hill.

We started to walk around the pride lands laughing and talking.

It turns out me and simba had alot in common.

We both liked tag,swimming,talking,music,adventuers,and a bunch of other things.

Simba is really cool.

Later that morning we got tired to we decided to rest for a few minutes.

You know you are alot nicer than i thought you would said smiling.

When i'm not making nala miserable i am nice.i replied shrugging,so do you want to be best friends?

Yes i know what this sounds like,me trying to hurt nala more but i like simba for simba.

Ok!simba shouted exitedlly,i like you more than nala.

I giggled shyly before turning away trying to hide the fact that i was blushing.

"Hey!wait a minute!why am i blushing?''

"maybe it's because you like me.''simba responded.

"Did i say that outloud?''i asked in emmbarasment.

"Yes you replied before laughing.

We sat down under a large tree to relax.

We laughed and talked for a few more minutes before we heard a loud scream in the distance.

''Looks like nala woke up.''i said laughing.

''What did you do?''simba asked raising an eyebrow.

''You'll see.''i responded happily.

''We should go down to the water hole.''i suggested.

Simba shrugged then we walked down to the waterhole together.

* * *

Once we got down to the waterhole all of the cubs where in a circle laughing and taunting someone.

Me and simba went to the middle of the circle and found a crying nala curled into a ball.

Samantha and brenda where also in the middle taunting her and laughing as well.

I walked over to the middle of the circle with attitude.

''You should be thanking me nala!''i called out,''now you look better than you did before!''

The cubs laughter became louder and louder untile it rang throughout the whole kingdom.

Simba was trying desperatly to get through the large crowd of cubs to get to nala,but they woudn't bug.

''Face it nala,''i taunted,''you are worthless,nobody wants you here,or alive for that matter,why don't you do us all a favor and die,honestly who would miss you?You should have never been born anyway,your just a little thorn in everyone's side.''

Nala began to scream while shaking at my words.

''The truth hurts doesn't it worthless?''brenda asked nastely,''does the little baby want her mommy?get up loser!''

Brenda kicked nala in the back of her head causing nala to draw a bit of blood.

''Stop!''simba screamed loudly,''why can't you just leave nala alone?your the worthless ones!''

I was shocked at his comment,she was worthless,not me,why would he say that?

''It isn't our falt she is so worthless and stupid!samantha barked,''not to mention annoying!i am suprised her own mother hasn't abandond her!''

Simba growled at me and my friends before picking up nala and walking away.

* * *

**Simba's pov.**

How could she do that!

Why would she insult nala like that?

I was stomping back and forth on top of priderock.

Why couldn't she be friends with nala?why did everyone hate her!

I am so mad at sierra and her bratty friends!

We got along so well this morning!what happend?

How dare they try to bring this poor sweet girl to tears!nala never bothers anyone!all she wanted to do was make friends!

Why was she so cruel to nala?

What on earth did nala do?

I can't even imagin how nala feels about all this!

Nala's mom already knows about this but what can she do?

I have to talk to sierra or her mom later.

Something needs to be done about this,and fast.

If the audult's can't do anything then i will!

I just don't get it.

If nala never did anything to them then why are they so mean to her?

I will get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Nala's pov.**

I don't believe this!

That little creep!

She will pay for this!

I don't know how,but she will!

It was around 12:00 o'clock when i was storming home after talking with simba.

He tried to make me feel better.

He also said that sierra said she was sorry for what she did when he talked to her this morning.

Why would he talk to my enemy?

Why didn't simba stick up for me sooner?!

He is my best friend!

Well whatever!i don't need simba!

I can do this on my own with out any help!

I don't need him,or my mom,i don't need anybody!

As i stalked home i didn't watch where i was going and i bumped into simba's little sister shani who was walking past me.

''Watch it freak!''she yelled rolling her eyes.

Great,now even the little cubs are insutling me now!

''Where is simba?''she asked rudly.

''I don't know.''i replied calmy.

''Why did i even ask you?''she asked stomping past me,''you are to much of a idiot to awnser anything,go drown somewhere.''

''Hey!''i yelled grabbing her arm,''why are you so mean to me?''

''The other cubs say your a freak,''she replied yanking her arm away from me''so you must be one.''

''Does simba say that kind of stuff about me?''i asked timidly.

''No,''she replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice,''he always says good stuff about you and said i shouldn't bully you because it's mean,i just do what i see the other cubs do.''

''Well if i where you i would watch it you ugly good for nothing brat!''i screamed,''if you ever insult me again i swear i will kill you on the spot,got it?''

She nodded quickly,i could tell she was afraid of me.

There is no way i will let this little girl talk down to me!

She was in for a rude awakening!

I decided to let her know i ment buissness so i kicked her in he stomach and she fell to the ground crying.

''And don't you dare tell simba any of this!''

I turned around walked away with a triumphant smirk on my face and sense of pride flowing through me.

Things where going to change around here.

* * *

**A/N:''well it turns out that nala took a trip to the dark side!I wanted simba to have a sister in the story because i needed someone for nala to bully. thanks again for reading!have a great night!''**


	3. The accident

**Hi everyone!**

**''I am going to awnser a question that a reader has,this may awnser some of your questions too.''**

**''Isabella:nala will not end up with simba or anybody else in is a simba/oc story.'' The reson i do all simbaxoc is because i don't like nala. She is such a brat to me honestly.I wanted to change up the stories where nala got bullied around alot,sierra isn't all bad,trust me,deep down she is really kind hearted.I am sure most of you will like her.I hope you don't think i am being mean on this!I hope this a great day!''**

**''Lion lover 23:i know i have grammer mistakes,i am still working on my puntuation.i can't decide weither to put qotation marks when the characters are not speaking,so i am still learning some of this stuff,but thank you for your kind review!have a wonderful day!''**

**Femalecenobite22:thanks you so much for your nice review!have a wonderful day!**

**''Now honestly everyone do you like the fact that simba is going to be with the bully sierra?If you don't please tell me about it in a review,i want to hear all of your opinions on this story.''**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**By the way i do not own any of these characters exept for sierra.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Sierra's pov.**

It was late at night and a thunder storm was raging outside,the sky was almost black.

Everyone else was asleep but me.

I was curled up in a ball at the back of the den crying my heart out.

Not even my friends knew but i am afraid of thunder storms.

I have been ever since i was little,i couldn't sleep at all because i was so uncomortable.

I felt like such a baby for this!

I turned over on my left side and saw simba a few feet away from me sound asleep.

''_How can he sleep in this weather?''_I thought.

I sighed to myself then sat up and rested my back agaisnt the hard yet comfy wall.

Tears where still running down my face and falling on to the floor.

I rolled my eyes at the sealing.

A few hours past,maybe two or three,when the storm stopped and turned a very dark blue.

Clouds appeard in the sky and behind those clouds where beautiful sparkling stars.

I stared at the stars and smiled happily for the first time in days.

_''Maybe i should sit outside for a while.''_

I got up slowly from my spot then crept past my sleeping pride members and reached the cave intrince.

A slow cold breeze blew by and ruffled my honey colored fur.

I closed my eyes as it went by.

After the breeze stopped blowing i moved to the tip of pride rock then sat down and took in the few of the fading stars and the rising sun.

As i watched the night sky i heard a twig crack behind me.

I ingored it and countinued to watch the sun rise happily.

For some reson i couldn't stop thinking about simba.

Seconds later i heard feet shuffle across the ground.

This time i turned around and saw nala running towards be at full force.

She head butted me in my chest sending my flying off of pride rock.

As i fell i began to scream as loud as i could.

On my way down my left foot hit a sharp rock and i heard i cracking sound.

_''That can't be good!''_

I landed on the ground hard.

I landed on my stomach,i had cuts on my forehead and belly,tears came to my eyes and i began to wimper,scream and cry.

Seconds later i saw simba,his parent's,my mother,nala's mother, my friends,and the rest of the pride rushing down to me.

At the top i saw nala glaring down at me evilly,she then mouthed the words ''your dead!''

I looked up at her and frowned deeply.

Then relization hit me.

''She_ tried to muder me!''_

* * *

**Shani's pov.**

From the top of pride rock i was watching everyone try to comfort sierra after the accident.

It was no accident,i know what really happend.

Nala pushed her from pride rock.

I saw it with my own eyes.

I woke up earlier than usual this morning,i was going to go back to sleep when i saw nala creeping out of the den so early i knew something was wrong,she is never up this early.

I decided to follow after her.

She was hidding in the corner of the den right before she charged at sierra making her fall.

I gasped and nala turned around and glared at me evilly.

She literaly had fire in her eyes.

Simba heard sierra screaming and woke up.

He saw me and asked me what happend right infront of nala.

I tried to tell him silently when everyone else woke up because they heard her to.

Nala was standing behind me smirking evilly.

She then bent down and wispeard in my hear,''_If you ever tell them a thing simba will be next!''_

My eyes widend in horror.

Word couldn't describe how scarred i was at that moment.

I decided to keep my mouth shut for now so nobody else would get hurt.

But i have a feeling someone else will,really soon.

* * *

**Simba's** **Pov.**

Sierra had to go to rafiki's tree so he could check out her leg.

How could this have have happend?

I just don't get it.

Nala and shani where the only one's outside at the time.

She must have lost her balence or something.

Or maybe she was pushed,but by who?

It couldn't be one of her friends,maybe it was nala!

She was talking about getting back at sierra yesterday,and she has been a little distant since yesterday.

No!nala would never do that!i know her!

It couldn't be shani,she wouldn't hurt a fly!

Maybe it was me!

I could have multipal personalities!that has to be it!

Oh, that doesn't make sense!

What a minute!why do i care so much?!

Sierra has been mean to nala all the time!

Well sometimes she wasn't so bad,like yesterday,we had fun together.

She is more fun than nala!

She is pretty,smart,funny,spunky,and has a cute smile.

Why would i say that?unless i like sierra.

Oh my gosh!i like sierra!

* * *

Later that morning sierra came back with her leg rapped in a cast.

She sprained her leg,it wasn't that bad but she could have died!

All of the cubs including me felt sorry for her so for the rest of the day she was the center of attention,as usual.

At the waterhole shani was sitting under a tree by herself looking deep in thought,and i little sad.

I decided to walk over to her and ask her what was the matter.

''What's the matter?''i asked gently.

She looked hesatant t for a moment then spoke.

'''If i tell you something important will you promise not to tell?''she asked seriously.

I nodded in response.

''Sierra's fall wasn't an accident,''she started,nala pushed her,''she said if i told anyone that she would hurt you.''

My mouth dropped open in shock.

Why would nala do something like this!

I thought she was my friend.

She also threatend to kill me yesterday,she continued,she said if i ever insulted her again she would kill said with tears in her eyes.

I pulled her close to me as she wept.

''We have to tell mom and dad.'' i stated.

But you promised not to tell anybody!she exclaimed.

Shani we have to tell nala's mom,sierra's mom,and mom and dad,they deserve to know the truth,nala can't get away with something like this

''What if she hurts someone else?''she asked looking at me with wide eyes.

''She won't,i promise.''

* * *

**Sierra's pov.**

''Nala is going to pay big time for this!''samatha growled.

''Yeah!''brenda chimed in,''she almost broke your leg!not to mention she could have killed you!''

''Thanks guys.''i said smiling warmly at them.

I was softer when i wasn't around the other cubs.

''No problem!''brenda responed,''she sprained your leg,so now we are going to sprain her whole body!''

''I will defenaily help you with that,''i replied happily,''i should have this cast of by tommorrow,it wasn't bent that bad,that shamen can heal a person!''

''What should we do?''samantha asked exitedly.

''I have an idea that will send her away from the pride lands forever,''i said deveously,''but i will need shani to help me for this plan to work.''

''Why would you need simba's little sister?''samantha asked curiously.

''She is going to be the one pretending to get hurt come tommorrow,''i responed,''we are going to fram nala for the whole thing!i don't want to hurt shani for real though,I'm not heartless.''

''You got it!''samantha responed,''I'll get the the pointy sticks!''

''I'll get the vines!''brenda chimed in.

''And i will get the snakes!''

* * *

**N**** A/N:I hope you enjoyed this chapter!next time we get to see nala's dark side!Have a great night!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello!**

**thank you for the reviews!**

**I loved the replies!**

**Well with that please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Please review! **

* * *

Late that night sierra was tossing and turning in her sleep, tonight she wasn't having dreams about nala leaving the pride lands, or simba being her friend again which she sometimes did dream about, tonight she had a dream of a tragic accident that happened six months ago today, it was they horrible day she didn't want to remember, it was a day she used to cry in her sleep about, it was the day that would be in her brain for the rest of her days, it was the day she lost her best friend, her little sister.

It was completely unexpected, it was a bright sunny happy cheerful day, sierra didn't know why it happended, and she was angry about it, she never got over it, who would get over something so horrible? Sierra blamed nala for it, she thought it was all her fault that she lost her sweet little sister, back then sierra and nala where actually good friends, they used to hang out together all the time, but not after the incident.

* * *

_Six months ago..._

_''Come on guys!'' a younger and happier nala shouted to her friends who where far behind her, ''keep up! I want to get there so we will have enough time to play before sundown!''_

_''I'm to young to die!'' Simba panted, ''I cant go on! Nala please slow down!''_

_''If you guys would exercise more you could all keep up!'' nala shouted not slowing her pace one bit._

_''Some of us aren't as athletic as you nala!'' sierra said grinning._

_''Yeah!'' sierra's younger sister tiffany agreed, ''my legs are to short for this! Plus i'm the youngest! Besides shani.''_

_Shani who was running next to her was weezing to hard to say anything._

_''Hurry up lazy bones! ''nala giggled._

_''If she tells us to hurry one more time i'm going to turn her into a big fluffy hat! ''Sierra said half jokingly while letting her sister get on her back,'' where are we going?''_

_Nala was already to far ahead to hear her._

_''She said we where going to the gorge,'' simba said coming up beside her,'' its going to be awesome!''_

_''Isnt the gorge dangerous?'' tiffany asked with a worried expression coming onto her face, ''I heard stampedes can start there!''_

_''Don't worry!'' simba said waving one of his paws In the air,'' it will be fine! if anything comes near us I will protect us!''_

_At this tiffany, sierra, and shani burst out laughing._

_''What? ''simba asked, ''you don't think I could?''_

_''Have you looked at your reflection? ''shani asked trying to stop laughing, ''Y-y-you look like a twig!''_

_''Hey your no prize either,'' simba said defensivly, ''i'll show all of you that I can be brave!''_

_''Yeah right!'' they all said together._

* * *

_Many many many minutes later they reached the gorge without getting caught by anyone, when they where still walking simba,sierra,shani, and tiffany had agreed that if they got in trouble that they would blame it on nala, which was fair because it was her idea to go down there in the first place._

_''We finally made it!'' simba said excitedly._

_''Oh yeah its really big!'' tiffany said with fake exitment, ''ok I have seen enough lets go!''_

_''Wait a minute tiffany!'' nala said pulling her back gently, ''we haven't seen much yet! lets go deeper! Or are you afraid chicken?''_

_''I'm not a chicken! ''she replied defensivly, ''I just think it was a dumb idea to come down here! we could get hurt!''_

_''Its ok tiffany,'' simba said reasurringly, ''if anything comes our way ill save you!''_

_''Says the kid who was afraid of a worm! ''shani said smirking._

_''I thought we agreed not to tell the others about that!'' simba said through gritted teeth._

_''Look I want to go home,'' tiffany said timidly,'' please nala?''_

_''We can leave in a few minutes!'' nala said huffing, ''don't be such wimps! everything is fine! there is no danger whatsoever!''_

_Suddenly the ground began to rumble._

_''Oh yeah?'' simba asked, ''then what about that? ''_

_Simba pointed up, and sure enough their was a large pack of elephants stampeding towards them._

_The cubs gasped in horror at the site before them, they had no time to waist, they needed to move fast if they wanted to get out alive._

_Shani hopped onto simba's back because she could never keep up, tiffany tried to get onto sierra's back but nala pulled her along before she could._

_She tried calling out for her friends but they couldn't hear her, so she tried running as fast as she could._

_The others where far ahead, only simba and sierra noticed she was missing though, shani was so petrified to notice, nala was just running and not paying attention._

_They couldn't hear her cries for help, tiffany was nearly run over by the the large elephants, it was like their was no way of escaping, her stomach began to churn and she became light headed all of a sudden, she felt helpless and alone, she couldn't see her friends, all she could see where elephants, they could kill her at any minute._

_Her voice had gone horse from yelling, her legs began to ach, and she was out of breath, dust began to get into her lungs and she began to cough uncotrolably, the dust got into her eyes and she could hardly see, she had gotten a cut on her side from falling while she was running, she didn't know if she could run much longer._

_Ahead of her everyone had gotten to the top of the gorge, that was when shani, and nala noticed that tiffany was gone._

_''Where did she go!'' sierra said franticly, ''she could still be down there! how could I leave her like that! why didn't I notice!''_

_''Its ok sierra, ''nala said gently, ''its not your fault-''_

_''Leave me alone nala!'' sierra snapped angrily, ''this is all your fault! if you hadn't suggested we come down here this wouldn't have happened! Look at what your dumb idea did! ''_

_''Excuse me?'' nala asked frowning, ''if you had been more responsible and watched her she would be here! You guys came on your own! that was your mistake!''_

_''No!'' sierra screamed, ''the mistake was trusting you! Your a horrible friend! if you hadn't pulled me along I could have picked her up! you didn't even tell us where we where going stupid! I thought you where the smart one! She told you she wanted to leave and you called her a chicken! we should have left while we still could! How dare you! If she gets hurt its all your fault! do you hear me! did you even think about simba and shani!''_

_''I was just trying to have fun! and don't call me stupid! You shouldn't have brought your sister in the first place! If she dies its your fault!''_

_''Hey look!'' shani called, ''its tiffany!''_

_Tiffany saw them from where she was standing, she looked horrible, blood was coming out of her nose, she had cuts and bruises all over her body, and she looked tired, but relieved to see them._

_She began to clime up the side of the gorge as best as she could, everyone was happy to see her._

_Once she reached them they all grabbed her paws at once and tried to pull her up, but she started slipping, so they began to pull harder, nala's arms where becoming strained so she let go a little bit, but that was just enough to let tiffany fall._

_Everyone tried grabbing her, but it was to late, she went plummeting to her death screaming, everyone was screaming along with her in horror._

_Soon her body disappeared into the stampde, but they got to see her one last time when and elephant crushed her skull._

_Sierra, simba, and shani began to cry right after this, sierra cried the loudest, she fell on her knees and began wailing to the sky, she got so upset that she threw up without warning, she was clutching her stomach tightly, it felt as if she couldn't breath at all, she had lost her sister in just a few short seconds, she still remembers the pain that she felt, she could still feel simba's paws on her back making circles while she was upchucking, and how she could feel his sadness, she could still remember the look of pain on shani's face, and she could still remember the dumb found look nala had that day._

_Ever since that horrible day they didn't speak to each other for weeks, the entire pride was deeply sadden, it was as if everything had stopped, just because of one mistake, after her sisters death something clicked inside of sierra, she developed a deep hatred for nala,she became more and more distant from her close friends, soon she switched to new friends, bullies, it was like I cover up for sierra, it wasn't who she really wanted to be, she just wanted things they way the where, sometimes she would wonder what life would be like if the never left pride rock that day._

* * *

Sierra's eyes shot open and she shot up from her sleeping spot, hot tears streamed down her face, she was covered in her own pool of sweat, and her paws where shaking violently, she began to breath heavily, she thought about the horrible events and she curled up into a ball and passed out.

* * *

**A/N: well that's what happened! I might update tomorrow! please remember to review!**


	5. A falls down

** Hello!**

** I'm really happy with the positive reviews I got! so I decided to post a new chapter! you will see past sierra's hard side and get to see a different sierra, i'm sure your all feed up with her! anyway please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When sierra woke up the next morning she felt dizzy and confused, she huffed sadly then rubbed her red irritated eyes, she cried so much in her sleep that her eyes became red, this morning she didn't feel any better, she felt sick to her stomach, images of her dead sister came back to her and her eyes began to fill with fresh tears, her face was still stained with tears from crying all night, she felt to sick to get up so she put her head back down and closed her eyes gently, suddenly she heard foot steps, she opened her eyes again and saw nala leaving the cave, but it was early, she never got up before everyone else.

Sierra tried to get up and follow her but she felt to tired, so she groaned and rested her head back down, not knowing that today was going to be the beginning of some of the worst days of her life.

* * *

Later that day Sierra woke up around 12:00 o'clock in the after noon, her dizziness, tiredness, and her stomach ache's where gone, she felt much better than she did earlier that morning, she sat up slowly, she yawned silently then rubbed her eyes, she got up quickly then walked outside to find her mother and Nala's mother arguing about something, she got closer to them so she could here exactly what they where saying.

''So are you accusing my daughter of trying to kill your daughter?'' Sierra's mom kayla asked angrily, because she didn't do a thing! she has been in here all morning!''

''I'm not saying that!'' Nala's mom responded raising her voice a little,'' I'm just saying that it would seem strange for Nala to pushherself of off a ledge! besides your daughter has been messing with my daughter for months now! they used to be friends before-''

Don't mention that! Sierra's mom kayla yelled, tiffany's death is none of your business! It has nothing to do with this! I'm sorry about your Nala being injured but I don't appreciate that you are talking about my daughter like she is a common criminal!

''Don't you think your over exaggerating?'' Sarafina asked rolling her eyes, I never called sierra a criminal! I just thought it was highly likely that she had something to do with this.''

''Well you thought wrong,'' kayla said rolling her eyes back, ''why would you think this?''

''Nala has been complaining about sierra the last few weeks, ''Sarafina continued, and she said that sierra was the one who shaved nala!''

''Sierra said that Nala pushed her off of this ledge,'' she retorted, ''and she hurt her ankle.''

''She did no such thing!'' sarafina scoffed,'' I know Nala and she would never do such a thing! maybe if you where a better parent and would watch your kid this wouldn't have hap-''

What happened to Nala! sierra cut in,'' i'm tired of your squealing! cut the chit chat and get to the point! your acting like wild gooses settle it down!''

''Nala fell or ''was pushed'' off of a ledge,'' Sarafina answered, did you have something to do with this young lady?''

''No mam I didn't old lady,'' sierra responded mockingly, ''why would I try to kill her? I don't hate her that much! Stop hassling my mother! and get a life!''

''Excuse me?'' sarafina said gasping.

''Your just like your dumb daughter!'' sierra yelled angrily, how dare you accuse me of something llike this and call my mother a bad parent!'' if you where a good parent you would have done something about nala's depression! that's right! she is depressed! you would have taught nala to stand up for herself! your pathetic! Yes I did shave nala! know why! because she is the reason my sister died! I'm sorry! OK! I-I-i'm sorry! Nala was my friend and now she's hurt! I didn't do anything!''

Sierra huffed angrily, her face was red with anger and grief, her eyes began to flood with tears again and she didn't stop them from falling.

''Well you wont have to worry about nala anymore, ''sarafina said darkly, ''because she is in a coma.''

Sierra's heart nearly stopped, a coma? how? why?

Sierra began to cry a little, now she had regret about what she did, she didn't want nala to kill herself! she just wanted her to pay for what she did to her sister! deep down under all of that hate she still cared for her old friend, she thought nala deserved what she did at first, but this was to much, she didn't even want to go through with the plan of getting her banished anymore, what kind of kid was she? she didn't know why but she felt sorry for nala.

Still crying she ran down from pride rock to get away from sarafina and her mother, the guilt started eating her alive, she hadn't wanted nala dead! blinded by hate she wanted to use an innocent child to frame her!

Sierra stopped in the middle of the pride lands in a grassy field with large grass, she cupped her hands to her mouth trying to muffle her loud sobs, she sunk down to the ground and continued to cry sadly.

* * *

Samantha's pov.

''Ha! we finally did it!'' I shouted triumphantly,'' can you believe it Brenda?''

Brenda and I where sitting somewhere near the boarder of the pride lands laughing about what we did.

''We almost killed nala!'' Brenda said happily,'' we completed sierra's plan! We wont have to deal with nala anymore! now we wont have to deal with her anymore!''

''Sierra will be so happy!'' I said gleefully, ''now nobody can find out about this, not even sierra.''

''Got it!'' Brenda said nodding, ''but don't you think we should take care of her for good? tonight we could sneak in to where she is and use something to block her nose and mouth so she cant breath.''

''I love the way you think!'' I replied happily,'' by tomorrow morning nala will be no more! all thanks to us!''

The best part is nobody will ever know! Brenda squealed, we can just blame sierra!

Sierra? I asked looking puzzled, I thought you wanted to help her.

I did at first but i'm tired of following behind her! Brenda stated, I want to do something on my own for once! besides where they ones who actually wanted to get rid of nala before anyway! I was always jealous of her.

Wow! I said completely shocked, you are truly evil! I love it!

With her working with me nothing can stop us! Who cares about sierra now! she'll find out we where using her soon enough, those fools have no idea what's coming!

* * *

Simba's pov.

Nala was laying stone still on her bedded sleeping space in the royal shamens tree, it looked like she was just sleeping, I wish I could wake her up, but I cant.

How could this happen? I bet it was sierra! She always hated nala!

I stood up from my spot then I nuzzled nala's cheek gently, I'm going to find her and find out what's going on!

* * *

I went stalking through the grass angrily looking for sierra, while I was stalking through the grass and muttering angrily to myself I tripped over something fuzzy and fell on my stomach, very hard!

''Oww,'' I groaned.

Are you ok? a sweet voice like honey asked.

''Yeah i'm- you!''

I stood up quickly then frowned, I saw sierra standing infront of me crying.

''What did you do! ''I shouted angrily causing her to jump slightly.

''I didn't do anything to nala, ''sierra said shaking her head and looking puzzled,'' I just found out that she nearly died from my mom,I had nothing to do with it.''

''Why should I believe you?'' I spat angrily, ''you have hated nala ever since the accident!''

''I know! she said,'' her voice cracked a little, ''but I wouldn't kill her! I don't hate her!''

''Yeah well you act like it!'' I said frowning.

''Yeah I know, ''sierra said putting her head down,'' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean to her, I get what being mean can do, I don't know how this happened but please believe when it when I tell you that I didn't do anything! don't you know me anymore? I was your best friend!''

''Honestly I really don't.'' I responded honestly.

She might be telling the truth, but can I really trust her? she changed ever since her sisters death.

I understand, she said wiping her tears away, why would you? I pushed you and nala away, you your just trying to help me like a good friend, she sniffled, look at the mess I made, I am a mess! I don't deserve a friend like you, I cant do anything right!

I was going to interrupt her but she continued.

I thought at first that I was avenging my sister by bullying nala, but I didn't do anything but drive nala over the edge! I thought she should be punished! but I when I heard nala tried to kill herself I began to rethink what I had done to her, if I hadn't been so rude, mean, selfish, and horrible we would all still be friends! I hurt you, nala, and everyone who ever loved me, I know its to late to apologize but I am truly sorry, even though I don't deserve to be forgiven.

She took a deep breath after she finished and she wiped the last of her tears away, her eyes where still red from crying, and her breath was so heavy that I could here it.

I didn't even notice that I was crying myself, I never could stay mad at her.

Maybe I should forgive her after all, it would be wrong to hold a grudge, besides I don't want to turn out like she did.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to say,'' I forgive you sierra.''

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all of the mostly nice reviews. But I need to say something really quick, please excuse me.

Guest reviewer: I get that you don't like this story but I don't like your language, I don't support bullies, if you don't like the story don't read it, next time please get the whole story before you call people trolls. Now please don't speak like that again, I know full well about bullies, I don't need you telling me about them, I don't bully, I am very nice, and I don't like that you called me a troll when I have done nothing to you, you got it wrong, not me. People happen to enjoy this story, if you took the time to finish it maybe you would think differently, next time don't be so quick to judge unless you have evidence.

Now, with that I say please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Simba's POV.

''You- you forgive me? ''Sierra asked looking completely shocked, ''why? I've been nothing but mean.''

''But your sorry for it, ''I replied, ''you where my friend once, I shouldn't have turned on you when you changed, I should have tried to help you, I didn't see how much pain you where in, it wasn't just nala, now I understand, I'm sorry to.''

Sierra smiled sadly then did something that I didn't expect, she grabbed me and hugged me, I was shocked at first, but then I hugged her back, tears where still rolling down my cheeks but I was smiling, how was that possible?

''Do you want to be friends again?'' I blurted out suddenly.

''You want us to be friends again?'' Sierra asked smiling.

''Sure! ''I said happily, ''I don't want to lose you again, it would be to painful.''

''Alright then, ''she said smiling for once not cruelly, but warmly, ''but I have something really important to do first.''

''What's that?''

* * *

A few minutes later we where at rafiki's tree sitting next to nala who hadn't improved at all since this morning, she looked so pale and still, almost dead, but she was still breathing, but barely.

Sierra stood on the right side of nala and I stood on the left, sierra sat down slowly, she grabbed nala's right paw gently and held it tightly.

''Nala, ''she started in a whisper,'' I don't if you can hear me, but I'm really sorry about everything I've done to you, I was just blinded by my sadness, and it turned into anger, and eventually hate, but I don't want to let it consume me, so I'll stop bullying cubs, you where my best friend, I love you like a sister, I hope you will forgive me, you have to wake up, you have your whole life ahead of you, I don't want you to lose it because of me.''

After she finished the hand that sierra was holding twitched slightly making me smile, maybe thing could go back to the way they where.

Sierra let go of her paw, I walked over to her and put put my arms on her shoulders.

She'll be fine, I said reassuringly, if I know nala she will fight her way out of this.

* * *

_Nala's POV, inside of her head._

_She'll be fine, simba said sweetly, if I know nala she will fight her way out of this._

_Well you don't know me simba, I'm tired, tired of all of this, I just can't do it anymore._

_I'd rather stay like this then be out there, sierra might stop bullying me, but I don't trust her, what about everybody else? Those other cubs are cruel! I feel just like I did out there!_

_I feel paralyzed, I am not able to talk, or eat, its like being in eternal darkness, I can hear what they are saying, but I can't look at them, I might as well be dead, I'm glad this happened! It sounds pathetic but I don't really care!_

_I feel like I'm stuck inside of a never ending dream, everything is dark, all I can do is lay here and wait,either to wake up, or die, that's the harsh truth, anything could happen now._

_I don't know how long this will last, but I'm tired of suffering, I'm tired of crying myself to sleep, I'm tired of being called a freak and being spit on, I'm tired of everything, I don't see the reason for talking, or laughing, or playing, or living, or breathing, that whole bully thing might not work after all._

_So, I'm done, they are all going to get what they wanted! Someone must have pushed me and tried to kill me! Because I didn't think of this until today! I wish my life could be over and done with, I have no past, I have no present, and I don't have a future, I'm useless._

_I don't know why these two are here, they should leave and let me wither away in peace, hey, who knows, maybe simba got tired of me and decided to finish me off, who knows? I didn't see who pushed me! Maybe it was sierra, or my own mother, if nobody else wants me why would she? Huh?_

_I don't care at this point, all that matters is my demise._

_If I could cry I would, but what's the point of my emotions? Nobody would care if I was sad._

_Well that doesn't matter anymore, nobody can hurt me in here._

* * *

**_A/N: sorry this chapter was so short! My computer doesn't want to work with me! So I had to cute the chapter short! The next chapter won't be as sad, for nala._**


	7. Chapter 7

**look, I have some issues to address, so here we go!**

S**carredferim: Sorry if I got the pen name wrong. Look, you weren't the only one I was talking about on that silly form. I have a right to my opinion, I don't flame stories that are good, I don't even consider my reviews flames like you do. Those idiots on the form say that they are conscious about their stories, their no more mature than a six year old, along with you. Some people like my stories, I work hard for them, and I care about the readers a lot unlike you and your little scooby doo gang. You may think you are doing the right thing but your not. Are they really your friends? Or are they using you? I didn't see you complaining a couple months ago, and now you suddenly are interested? Why is that? Have a little compassion. Your worst than any of them. And you know what? Your the bully, not me. Your just saying all of that dumb stuff out of spit, I love my stories, if nobody else does so what? As long as I am proud of them nobody else matters. Not your opinion, not your friends opinion. I mostly care what God thinks but people count two. so anyway, talk about me if you want, it won't change anything. So, with that I say good night, by the way if you ever want people to like you in real life I suggest improving your attitude. Sorry if that last sentence was to harsh!**

**Hallie: thank you for standing up for me. I haven't seen you before.**

**Who cares: Thanks! I didn't expect people to reply back on that comment!**

**Geust: I don't care. If you don't like it don't read it . Leave there story alone. I refuse to remove it. Its mine, and I won't take it down, you can't tell me what to do. I have my rights, so bug off. Read my words I WiLL Not remove this story. Report it if you want, go ahead, I really don't care. Don't ever come back here again, and don't ever threaten me again, If you want I fight fine, bring it on, I'm not afraid.**

**Listen up everyone, starting now I will not put up with threats, mean flames, ext... quite telling me what I can and can't do. You don't control me, I am my own person, this is the final straw. I will not stop writing, because this is what I love to do, if you don't like that go somewhere else. I've done nothing wrong.**

* * *

Nala's pov.

''I don't how much time it has been. ''All I know is I'm bored! My mom came to see me earlier, I don't know why she bothers, its not like I'll snap out of this any time soon.''

''Hours and hours went by, and nothing happened.''

''I lay in the darkness thinking of a short little song I learned when I was very young, ''it was sweet and soothing to me, if I could doze off I would. But then again I am already asleep, so that wouldn't work!''

''Another hour went by, and another and another, ''I have no way to move, I feel like I am trapped in a dark box, with no air.''

''This is sad, truly and utterly sad, ''to tell you the truth, if this didn't happen I probably would half put sierra into a watery grave, oh well.''

''More time passes, I'm not sure how much, of course!''

''I still hummed the soft little tune in my head.''

''A little later I thought I heard voices.''

''I'm not sure what they where saying, it sounded very faint.''

''They got closer and closer, then I could feel warm air on my cheeks, and it sure wasn't mine.''

''Suddenly I felt like my nose was clogged, I couldn't breath, what was going on?''

''I couldn't breath through my mouth either.''

''What was happening? Was i... About to die?''

''My lungs felt tight in my chest, like they where closing up somehow, but how can that be?''

''I began to feel light headed, ''I felt like I was being pulled away from my body, I was surly near death, it became harder, and harder to breath, my whole body began to feel cold, then I felt something warm and wet oozing down the side of my face, maybe it was blood.''

''That wasn't the point, I saw a faint light, it started out faint, but got brighter, I felt slipping away from life, I thought of everyone I would miss, simba, sierra maybe, my old friends, my- my mom.''

''Nobody would care though, how much pain I was in, I wouldn't be in pain anymore soon, I got closer and closer to the light, and I felt weaker and weaker, then I was free.'''

* * *

Sarafina's POV.

It's around midnight, and I'm still sitting up, worried, about my sweet innocent nala.

I can't take sitting here and doing nothing, it drives me insane! So I decided to talk a walk even Though it was really late, but I couldn't sleep.

I walked through the quite grasslands whistling to myself, it had taken a long time for me to learn how.

As I walked I played with some of the growing green grass beneath my colorless paws, I didn't really know what to think at this point.

Life is funny, you never know what happens next.

I don't know what I would I would do if nala died, what kind of sick individual would hurt a child?

Well, if I ever find out who did this they will pay!

I don't understand this! Nala's was always a nice girl, she didn't mess with anybody, she was shy, and understanding, so... What happened?

I think I might go visit her right now, maybe even spend the rest of the night with her, I don't want her to be alone, she needs to know that I love her and care for her, if I didn't visit her what kind of mother would I be?

With that I headed off into the night, unaware of the horror scene I would find before me once I got there.

* * *

Simba's POV.

It was midnight I think, I was sitting outside listening to the crickets chirping softly, in a way it was relaxing to me, the sky was dark blue, almost black looking, a blanket of bright burning stars covered the sky, there where billions of stars, it reminded me of what I wish everybody here could be like, all kinds of different stars banding together, creating a beautiful world, no fighting, killing, hurting each other, the stars where all one, so why couldn't the rest of this world be like that?

I lay flat on my back, I had my paws folded across my stomach, my eyes where wide with wonder, my breath steady and calm, unlike my racing heart.

Tonight my parents didn't even bother to make me go to sleep, they spent most of their time now sad, they didn't even smile! It scared me a little, I just want everyone to be happy again, and I want nala to wake up! I want this to all be over! Is that so much to ask?

My heart feels like its beating against my chest, tears where threatening to spill from my eyes by the millions, but I won't let them, I don't cry, I won't cry, if I do I might lose it completely, I have to be brave for everyone, that's what kings do right?

They think I am to young to do anything but I am not, one day I'll do amazing things for others, they'll see, I can help! I know I can! I won't fail any of them, I promised my friends I would always be there for them, and thats what I'm going to do.

''Simba?''

I stopped thinking for a moment, I looked up and saw sierra's sad face smiling down at me.

''Hey. ''She said softly, ''what are you doing?''

''Thinking.'' I replied with a half cracked voice, ''what are you doing up?''

''I couldn't sleep. ''She said sitting down beside me, she sat flat on her rump and brought her knees to her chest and held her legs tightly like she might lose them at any moment.

''I can't believe I wasted months of my life being angry, ''Sierra started in a normal voice, ''we could have all been friends, and I messed it up, playing all of those tricks on nala, mocking her, calling her an orphan girl, it was stupid and hateful, but I didn't see that at the time, I was a blind fool!''

''We all where, ''I said sighing, ''I could have done more to help her, I knew She had a problem, but I barely helped, now she is in a coma, I would take her place and be pushed around everyday if I could, she is worth it.''

''I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you nearly died,'' Sierra said frowning at the ground, ''your a good kid Simba, you don't deserve that, unlike me, I want to be good, but I think it might be to late for me.''

''Its never to late to change your evil ways. ''I told her gently.

I looked at her with compassion in my eyes, I truly wanted to help her.

''Will you help me? ''Sierra asked with sadness in her voice.

''Of course I will. ''I replied smiling sadly.

''So will do this together? ''Sierre asked smiling slightly.

''Together.''

I held out my paw towards her, she looked at me kindly and smiled, then she took my paw.

We held each others paws for a few seconds, smiling at each other, then we heard an ear piercing scream that went all across the pride lands, and that would change everything, forever.

* * *

**A/N: so please review. I don't care if it is hateful, I won't stop writing this story until its complete, just know I don't take kindly to threats, I am done being pushed around on here.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hi! I loved all of the positive fed back!**

**In a few short weeks I will be starting a new story.**

**Now I need to give a few messages so please excuse me.**

**Scaredferim: I never bullied tpymk, I didn't really even flame him, we got into an argument, that's all, we do not agree, I don't need you to tell me to be calm, you don't even know me, is it suddenly a crime to get fed up with people sometimes? I know you don't regret your words, why would you? you don't don't seem to care about anybody else's feelings besides those of your friends. I am proud of this story, I know i still have mistakes, i don't need to be reminded of that by you twenty four seven. You don't care about my improvement, so why bother reviewing? That's what i'm confused about.**

**Geust reviewer: just please leave, if you where bullied I can assure you that if you keep acting like a fool, you won't get anywhere here. Your review looks unreadable, I don't want to hear it. Take it somewhere else because it won't work here. Yopu have already stated like a thousand times that you where bullied, grow up and act like a decent human being. If you don't like the story, cool. I bet your no better than your bully, judging by your little attitude. Your acting immature, and it needs to stop. Your even speechless because you got told by other people, and you know your in the wrong. I don't care if your last comment wasn't toward me, I won't have you harassing the readers, and starting fights. Stop being mean to all of us! Your being a bully now, don't you realize that? I'm sorry if you where bullied, but this has gone far enough. You better stop this now, and I am not playing. If you want the bullying to stop go out there and do something about it. by the way is this you tpymk? if it is your friends miss you. **

**Deception is decepticon: They don't listen to music, they make up music. Nala was singing a bed time song that her mom sang to her. I want to write it like they are humans, until I get used to writing about them like animlas, I know Sierra would have broken something, I didn't want her to have a broken leg for the rest of the story. I hope I cleared things up! Bye! Have a good night! **

**Ps. regarding your pm. you are ridiculous, I don't need you telling me anything, watch it ok? I am not dealing with your smart mouth comments, don't bother me again. Your sorry, If you had eyes you would know that those people you are defending are evil! Don't you judge me, and don't ever tell me what to do again, you are not my mother. So get lost. I wont be moved by you, at all. Are you trying to be a jerk? Because it is working.**

**I'm sorry you guys have to deal with this stuff, its not fair to you good people that just came here to read a story.**

**I understand that whoever this is was bullied, but This isn't right. **

**I will just stop listening to this person, if he/she is ready to talk maturely then I will settle this with him/her calmly.**

**With that I say, lets get on with the story!**

**I'm not going to let this get me down!**

**Have a great day!**

* * *

Simba's pov.

Well, its happened, Nala is gone.

Its been two weeks since her untimely death, nobody knows what happened, but rumors are going around.

None of the cubs really seem to care that she died, all they are doing is passing around rumors, and saying that she deserved to die, I cant believe they are so heartless!

Sierra is grief stricken, she hasn't even talked ever since she died, she just sits by herself now, not moving, the adults aren't really much different, they haven't spoken, cried, or even looked sad, they where emotionless.

I cried for two days, then I stopped, because nobody else was, I felt alone for the past week, nobody is helping anything! I hate this! I don't understand why they aren't sad! Doesn't anybody care! They did before! So why not now? I think its stupid! Not even Nala's own mother is crying anymore!

Am I the only one that's worried?

The sun is just about to rise in the east, I haven't slept at all in the past two days, I have nightmars about how she died sometimes, Its ok to cry right?

''Hey Simba!'' An exited voice called behind me, ''guess what?''

I sighed deeply inside my head, then turned around and saw my sometimes annoying best friend, malka, running up to me.

''What?'' I asked half heartidly.

''Have you heard the crazy rumors going around about Nala's death?'' He asked laughing.

I shuttered at the word ''Death'', it sounded so... brutal.

''Somebody said she killed herself so she could come back as a ghost for revenge on all those who wronged her!''

I wouldn't blame her.

''Listen,'' I started,'' I don't want to talk about this okay?''

''Why not?'' He asked curiously, ''Its hilarious!''

''You know it wouldn't be so funny if that was you who died!'' I said raising my voice, ''Your being insensitive!''

''Hey lighten up a little!' He said head butting my shoulder playfully, ''its no big deal! She just died!''

My face darkend, she just died! Now what is that sapposed to mean?

''She just died? ''I asked slowly,'' Oh your right! Its no big deal! She had a tragic life! She was loved by almost no one! She went into a coma and died a horrible gory death! But its nothing to cry about!'' How selfish of me!''

''Finally you see my point!'' He replied rolling his eyes.

Ok, he clearly didn't get it.

''You idiot!'' I screamed, ''of course it matters! Don't you have feelings? I know you didn't like her but show some compassion! What's wrong with you?!''

''Its her fault she is dead!'' He replied shrugging, ''if she had left us all alone she wouldn't have died!''

''She Did nothing to you!'' I yelled frowning.

''Why do you care so much?'' He asked still not getting it.

''She was my friend!'' I yelled,'' Friends look out for each other!''

''If you where her friend then why did you let her die?'' He asked smirking.

I took in a deep breath, was he trying to get beat up?

I exhaled then smiled and cleared my throat.

''Chumvi?''

''Yes?''

''Eat my ear wax.''

* * *

Later that day Nobody bothered me, that jerk should be happy I haven't broken his nose!

I haven't seen Sierra all Lately, I'm worried about her to.

She seems so distant, I think she might try killing herself.

She must be around here somewhere, she couldn't have just vanished, unless she ran away!

* * *

Sierra's pov.

I'm sitting on top of a large, steep cliff, a storm is about to come, the sky is getting darker, and clouds are rolling in, But I could care less.

I just want to sit here in the ran, and think.

I don't want to see anybody else right now, I watched the clouds become darker, eventually it began to rain lightly.

The cold rain felt good on my fur, I became soaking wet as it rained harder, and harder, and I just sat there.

I don't know how far I was from home, I had been walking most of the day under the hot sun, in the desert, My throat was dry and scratchy, I wanted water, but I don't feel like moving.

By now it is raining so hard that I can hardly see, but I am still stone still.

When I look at the rain in my mind they are Nala's tears, I guess its a little silly to think she is crying, if she is gone now then why would she be sad?

She is probably much happier, but she died miserable, that wasn't what I wanted for her, Her funeral is Tomorrow, her mother just now agreed to have one.

Well, Nala's finally at peace, and that's all that matters.


	9. Chapter 9

**HI!**

**I just want to let everyone know that I have a announcement to make!**

**I will be taking a short break from these stories! Just for right now because I have so much other stuff going on! But I will be back!**

**its not because of anything that happened on here! **

**I know this is short notice, sorry about that!**

**Anyway you all have a good day!**

**thanks for reading!**

**Sincerely, Simbaanay.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hi! **

**There will be a sequal to ''The bully and the prince''**

**It will pick up where the other one left off.**

**This entire story will be told from Simba and Sierra's povs.**

**Half of this first chapter will be told in Simba's POV.**

**Well, lets get started!**

* * *

Sierra's POV.

I woke up the next morning with puffy red eyes, my legs where aching and tired, I could hardly move them because they where so numb.

When the light from the sun came flowing into my eyes a groaned, I sat up slowly then rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I could hardly remember the events of the past few days, it was a bit of a blure, I could only recall a few bits of what's happened at the moment.

I had pulled a really nasty prank on Nala, looking back it wasn't worth it, that was one of the last times I saw or spoke to her, I can't believe we had such a horrible history.

Next nobody knows how, She went into a coma, and then... She died, it was so terrible for everyone, I can't believe how rotten things turned out, I hurt everyone I love because I lost my little sister to a stampede of elephants that couldn't be helped at all.

I don't know how I'll ever get passed this, but at least I have my mother, the pride, and Simba to help me, I missed him and his sister so much!

We wasted so much time not liking each other, if I could have seen the future I would have never done anything evil to Nala, if I hadn't she wouldn't be dead, She would be alive and laughing, if I had never been around she would be here.

I would have never messed up everyone's lives, Nala would have never been bullied, Simba wouldn't have hated me, Nala's mom wouldn't be grieving, All I have ever caused is misery! So why am I here in the first place?

It doesn't make sense to me, but if I halled off and killed myself right now then it would only cause a lot more grief and problems, losing two cubs in two weeks? The pride would probably think a murders where on the lose!

There is no way to make up for what I have done, except for changing my life around, from now on I will never, ever bully anyone again! I will be better starting today! I'll make up for my mistakes, and all of the grief I caused, I won't stop, or rest until everyone is happy again, and at peace, starting with Nala.

* * *

Simba's POV.

I have been running all night long, never stopping once, sweat was beating down my face, my legs where aching, and my eyes felt heavy.

My paws burned from walking on the hot dusty desert ground, I looked up at the sky and saw buzzurds hovering above my head waiting for me to fall unconscious.

If they are looking for a snack they are out of luck! Because I am not stopping until I find Sierra!

I don't know what time it is, the sun is high in the sky, it must be near noon.

The desert gets cold at night, so I won't have to worry about heat stroke after dark, I have heard you can die from it, what if Sierra has died? Or been injured?

I shook my head trying to push the negative thoughts out of my head, I tried to let my mind shift to positive things, like better days ahead of us.

I think Nala's death was a real eye opener for all of us, I should have been at home for her funeral, but I think I can find a way to honor her in my own special way, She deserves it.

Why did she have to die so soon? Its not right! She had her whole life to live! She was so young! And full of purpose! Why did that stampede happen? If we hadn't been so dumb that day none of this would have happened! And we would have two more cubs still living...

I can't believe how large this desert is, it may be impossible to find Sierra, but I at least have to try, my parents will be worried, what if they think I am dead to? I don't want their hearts broken too!

Finally I got so tired that I fell on the ground, my eyes rolled in the back of my head and all I saw was darkness.

I strained to open my eyes one last time and saw a beautiful lioness cub coming towards me, her image was blurry, when she came closer I could make out her face.

''Sierra. ''I crocked.

That was the last thing I said before my vision blurred, my body went limp and I fell unconscious.

* * *

When I wake up to my surprise I see my mom, dad, Shani, and Sierra standing around me looking concerned.

It is nighttime, I must have been asleep for a while.

''Dad,'' I croaked softly, ''mom?''

''Hey baby. ''My mom says warmly, she put one of her paws ontop of my hot forehead and stroked my head gently.

''How are you feeling son? ''Dad asked gently.

''Fine I guess,'' I replied, ''my throat feels dry.''

''Your dehydrated,'' Shani said sitting down on the right side of me, ''but I'm glad your home, don't scare me like that! We where all worried!''

''You where? ''I asked looking surprised.

''Of course we where!'' Dad replied smiling down at me, ''we love you son! We would never want anything bad to happen to you!''

''Yeah! ''Sierra chimed in speaking for the first time, ''I thought you where dead when I found you! Why where you out in the desert anyway?''

''I was looking for you.''I responded.

''We know you ment well but you can't go out into the desert by yourself!'' Mom said calmly,'' you could have gotten seriously hurt! Or killed.''

''I know, ''I said sadly,'' I'm sorry,'' I didn't mean to scare you so much.''

''Its alright Simba,''dad said before licking my forehead,'' I'm just glad your safe.''

I smiled back happily, I had my family around me, all of my cares melted away for the moment, for a long time in two weeks I was happy again, I actually haven't felt true happeniss since that day in the gorge, now I know what it feels like again.

* * *

Late that night after everyone had gone to bed I stayed up, staring at the cave entrance, looking at the sky, wondering if Nala was up there.

I wiggled away from my sleeping parents then stumbled to the cave entrance, a gust of fresh cold wind hit my face and ruffled my fur.

I took a deep breath in, when the cold night air got into my lungs I felt refreshed for some reason.

Crickets where chirping like they normally did, I had to be completely quite to hear them.

About two minutes after I had gone outside Sierra came out without a word and sat next to me looking very solom.

''Are you thinking of her? ''Sierra asked quietly.

''Yeah, ''I said while fiddling around with a pebble on the ground, ''are you?''

''I haven't stopped, ''Sierra responded while looking at the sky with wonder, ''don't you think we should do something for her? Besides a funeral?''

I think I have an idea! I said softly.

What is it? Sierra asked curiously.

* * *

An hour later we where standing in the place where they had buried Nala's body, they buried her under a small willow tree not far from Pride rock.

Sierra and I each had a flower for her in our mouths, we layed them down on top of her resting place, then I began to speak.

Nala, I breathed, the day I met you changed my life, for the better. You where one of the best friends I could ask for, you where smart, beautiful, and fun, you where angelic, you always cared about others, you where one of the biggest bright spots in my life, I will always miss and love you, you where, and always will be my special Nala.

I tried to choke back tears after I finished speaking, but I couldn't break down, I had to stay strong for Sierra.

Sierra stepped forward next to speak.

Nala, Sierra started softly, I know I treated you terrible your last few days, and I know there's no excuse for it, I didn't know what I was missing, I missed out on a true friend, and I'm sorry, your life did have meaning! And all I did was kick you down! I messed up, I was foolish and wrong! You didn't deserve to die! I would take your place if I could, just know you are something Nala, and will never be forgotten, we will honor you every year until we die! I love you Nala.

Sierra stepped back, We had both arranged fireflies in the tree, it was hard to get them in the trap, but it was worth it.

Together we released the fireflies into the sky, there where billions of them.

We had them caught in thick leaves tied to a tree.

On the tree we both carved a picture of Nala's face with our claws, She was smiling in the picture.

Sierra rested her head on my shoulder as we watched the fireflies light up the sky, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, it was cold outside, I didn't want her to freeze, or maybe I like her, I can worry about that tomorrow.

I licked her cheek quickly then brushed it of like nothing happened, I think she was blushing a bit, I rested my head on top of hers and closed my eyes, dreaming of a new day in the Pride lands.

From now one we will both stick together,

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter! Please tune in for chapter to later on this week! Bye! Have a great night! **


End file.
